Patriarch
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Tokoyami's grandfather decides that enough is enough, and his grandson needs to get more powerful fast.


_The Patriarch_

 _The evening after the students of class 1-A move into their new homes at the dorms_

Fumikage Tokoyami, yawned, loudly and longly as he settled in for bed, the long day of moving in and out of his family home, and into his single room in the dorms had been long and tiring. But just as he was about to sit down and do his best to fall asleep, there was a shout at the front gate.

"Fumikage Tokoyami of the Tokoyami clan! Present yourself at the front gate!"

Tokoyami jolted upright, he knew that voice.

And then the shadows began coiling and writhing, growing mouths, eyes and fangs, and then they whispered.

" _Fumikage_ Fumikage _, scion of the_ Fumikage _clan, present yourself to your Patriarch…"_

Tokoyami swallowed, he knew that power.

His grandfather, Kenshiro Fumikage, leader of the Fumikage clan for the last 60 years.

And one of thirteen people on the planet with a manipulation type quirk.

Generally speaking there are three types of quirk, Emitter, where someone like Bakugo or Todoroki who could shoot explosions, ice, or fire. Essentially an emitter type quirk gives the ability to release certain materials or alter materials around them.

The Next type is a transformation type quirk that can cause a temporary change in the users state, such as Kirishmaias hardening quirk.

The final type is a mutations type quirk, a permanent change to the physical or mental makeup of someone, like Ilda's engine quirk.

But what few people knew, or at least cared to know, was that there was a fourth kind of quirk, of which there were only thirteen recorded cases on the planet. Manipulation type quirks. Manipulation type quirks were something on a whole other level from the other three, rather then a manipulation to, or a permanent change to inner biologies, it instead is a manipulation of outside forces. For a more concrete example, take Endeavor, the hero was able manipulate and create his own fire, making his quirk an emitter type quirk.

A manipulation type quirk would be the ability to be the creation and manipulation of any fire, or rather, the manipulation of outside forces.

And in Kenshiro Fumikage case, rather then a manipulation of his own shadow, Kenshiro was able to manipulate _everyones_ shadow.

Tokoyami took in a deep, slow breath, stood up, and walked out his door. His fellow students were already standing in clusters around his door. He ignored them and began walking to front gate. He spared a nod to Aizawa-sensei who was looking constipated. He stopped in front of the gate and shivered slightly in the cold, his pajamas an insufficient protection from the cold.

Standing at the front gates, staring through the bars, was an older man, with white hair and large bushy beard, wearing a black and grey pinstriped suit and a pair of dark sunglasses that were even darker then the surrounding shadow, lending the bearded mans eyes a cavernous, soulless, glaring appearance.

"Little Fumikage-chan. Why, oh why, did I have to learn of your enrollment in U.A., and your subsequent adventures, and now you moving from the clan compound and into student dorms from your mother, rather then you or my idiot son?"

 _80 years ago_

Toshiro Fumikage strode down the corridors of the Fumikage clan headquarters. As he did he passed whispering and panicking servants and lesser clan members, their shadow twitching and moving despite the constant steady light.

Toshiro swallowed dryly, it was something extra that he definitely didn't need right now. Not when the clan elders were debating wether or not to kill the child. Toshiro had heard rumors of a child born with a different, but just as explainable ability at the other end of Japan, but the ability his little Kenshiro was born with was on a whole other level, whenever Kenshiro was upset, angry, or really in the throes of any extreme emotion, the shadows for almost a kilometer around him would begin to twist and move, they even gained a sort of solidity that allowed to to scratch and claw at other objects.

Toshiro took in a deep breath as came to a stop in front of the elders assembly rooms. He needed to be calm, collected, and focused when he met with the elders. Each elder achieved the position they held by being the best in the clan for one particular discipline or element that could bring a benefit to the clan. The elders he would be meeting with today were arguably the most important of the clan. He would be meeting with the elders of the political, the military, the scientific research, and the religious branches of the family. Each one could exert terrifying amounts of influence onto the domestic and international stage, and he would have to sell what he had to say very carefully.

He entered, prepared to bargain for the life of his child.

They were also discussing wether or not to kill his wife, but honestly, he never really liked her very much.

 _Scene Break - Present Day_

Kenshiro Fumikage stared at his grandson. The bird-headed child was in line to become patriarch of the Fumikage clan once Fumikage either decided to retire or finally dropped dead, but then, against all logic and common sense decided to pull a bone headed move where he enrolled in a _hero_ academy of all things.

Not to say that the Fumikage clan were villains, but they were also certainly not heroes. The unofficial saying of the Fumikage clan was 'family first, family second.' And now the little black sheep, or rather, the white bird of the family had decided to become a hero, not only spitting on the ideals of the Fumikage clan, but lighting them and then pissing on the ashes.

Quite frankly it pissed him off.

Well, if he was being honest, his being a hero wasn't actually that infuriating, what did get his dander up was how much of a _failure_ Tokoyami was at being a hero. The glaring weaknesses of his quirk, combined with how he failed to accommodate for them, and it made the fact that Tokoyami had refused training when he was younger all the more galling.

Well, now the little so-in-so wouldn't get the option of refusing one way or the other.

"Little Tokoyami-chan. Pack your things. You're leaving."

Then that little S# & had the _audacity_ to shake his head.

"No grandfather, I will not, I will be staying here. I will be a hero."

Kenshiro felt an eyebrow raise.

"And what makes you think that you have a choice?"

Just then what Kenshiro assumed were little Fumikage's friends arrived, and arrayed themselves in battle formation, and the person who Toshiro pegged as their teacher arrived with an expression that told Kenshiro that the teacher recognized him. He suppressed a smirk, and then stopped when he saw a green haired teen, a child on the cusp of manhood, and he stopped.

Huh. He had thought he might have imagined it after all this time… But that must be _Izuku._

The new bearer of One for All, the quirkiness child who exemplified hero.

That meant… Oh dear. he'd missed quite a bit of cannon hadn't I? Well then. How to insert himself in?…

He was going to have to deal with a bunch of teenager wasn't he?

Dammit.

 _Scence Break_

Tokoyami looked at his grandfather as he lapsed into silence at the sight of Midoryia. It was never good for anyone when his grandfather showed an interest in a person, it seldom ended well.

Then suddenly his grandfather jerked to stare at him. His sunglasses shining in light coming from inside the dorms.

And then he smiled.

Tokoyami felt shivers course along his back, feeling like an ice cold hand gripping his spine.

His Grandfather never smiled.

"You are in my custody grandson. I can decide for you. However, I might be convinced. But I would need to discuss the matter with your principal Nedzu."

Aizawaw dropped down from a nearby tree and nodded, a frown hidden behind his scarves.

The pro-hero nodded slowly.

Tokoyami's grandfather turned and smirked. His ivory teeth shining out like tombstones underneath the insectile lenses of his sunglasses.


End file.
